Picnic
by HouseFinch
Summary: A short one shot, Rachel, Finn, confusion and picnics.


**Picnic**

Rachel and Finn were sat at the park with what Finn described as an 'exotic' mix of food. Finn had never tried any vegan food before this and unless forced wouldn't again. As Rachel looked on enthusiastically he begrudgingly took another bite, smiling half heartedly.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Um…good?" Finn said in a suspiciously high voice.

"Really? You don't have to lie to me," Rachel reassured him.

"Oh thank God, I'm sorry Rach but I just don't like it," he murmured, looking away through fear of being scolded.

"No…it's ok," she softly said, looking away refusing to make eye contact, "we all have different opinions, it's fine if you don't like what I like." She began packing up her things, "I've got to go, vocal training is calling," she said before rushing off. Finn was left looking as confused as usual.

Later on in the week Rachel was still not really talking to Finn, only when she really had to like the new duet Mr Schuester had forced upon them, even when Mercedes practically offered to kill someone to sing it. Santana of course threated to go all 'lima heights' on Rachel, which made her back away even though she had no idea what it meant, she was sure it couldn't mean anything pleasant. Every time Finn went to grab her hand she would quickly move away and pretend she was just doing overdramatic diva arms (yes it's a real thing!).

After Glee Finn wanted to get to the bottom of this, _it was just food right? _If you could call it that. He waited behind as everyone else got ready to leave.

"Hey Rach," he said softly to her as he walked over to the piano she was sat at.

"Hello Finn," she said politely, "if you'll excuse me I need to practice and that requires complete silence around me, that's why I have to wait until after everyone leaves, especially Puckerman who is known for lewd Jewish comments."

Finn frowned slightly at the mention of Puck.

"But Rach I really want to talk, you have been funny all week, I mean you barely look at me, I know this because my back doesn't hurt from bending down to kiss you," he said sadly. "What's the matter, I'm sorry about the whole vegan food thing, I mean I'll try and like it, or just look happier next time I eat it," he said assuringly, hoping this would be enough.

"That's not enough Finn," Rachel stated. _Dammit!_

_"_Oh, right, well like what do you want from me?" he asked curiously.

"Look Finn I don't know ok, it's just that I wanted something for us to bond over; another connection. I was just being silly, I mean you're you and I'm well…me," she said dejectedly.

Finn frowned, "_why can't you see what I see?" _he questioned.

"Look Rach for someone who is so clever you can be so dumb," he said smiling.

Rachel snapped her head up and look most hurt.

"Excuse me!" she said indignantly.

"Oh no I don't mean it badly, I just mean that you're so awesome it's ridiculous. You make an effort to like what I like, no one has done that before. You look awesome, uh beautiful infact. Your hair is nice and shiny and stuff. I love your eyes and I think your nose is awesome," he continues all the while never looking at her out of embarrassment, missing the stray tears falling from her face. "You're like crazy talented, even Santana is speechless after you sing. I like how you act so tough and don't let what people say bother you, even though I'm sure it must hurt. You're also no matter what Santana says, really kind and you care for other people. So don't think that I'm better than you because I'm not ok, you're the best person I know," he says smiling before finally looking her in the eyes. "_Oh God I made her cry," _he worries as he sees her wiping tears from her face, "_I thought I was being nice," _he thinks to himself cluelessly.

"Thank you so much Finn, that was lovely," she says still blubbering slightly.

"_P__hew those were happy tears then," _his panic now subduing.

"I just worried that we don't have anything in common, what with you already being popular and me just being the loud girl in Glee. I just wanted us to share more," she said, before resting her head on his chest.

"Ah Rach, we do have stuff in common ok?" he says, stroking her hair, "we both have Glee, yeah you're loud but that's not a bad thing, it means you're not afraid to speak your mind, and here's a tip, guys actually like that," he says before kissing her forehead. "Sometimes it's intimidating but that's just me being stupid. I don't care if you're not popular, it used to but I know in a few years you'll do better than anyone else here. It's good we don't like everything the same, otherwise we'd be one of those creepy couples who look related and wear matching sweaters," he finishes looking disgusted at the idea.

Rachel was thankful Finn couldn't see her slightly disappointed face as she had planned matching outfits for some time next week but now decided it'd be better to use that idea another time.


End file.
